Gu Insect
Gu are the essence of heaven and earth. In this world there are thousands of species, countless number of Gu. They live everywhere around us – In the soil, in the bushes, even on the bodies of wild beasts. The scholars of the past gradually uncovered the mysteries of the Gu. Those who have opened the aperture, using their own primeval essence to feed, refine and manipulate these Gu – people who have achieved these various purposes are what we call Gu Masters. Ranks Just like Gu Masters, Gu themselves are ranked from rank 1 to 9. Between a Gu Master and a Gu, both should complement each other, both having the same type of dao & rank. A Rank one Gu Master should use a Rank one Gu – this is the most appropriate. If the Gu’s grade was lower than the Gu Masters, than when the Gu Master uses it, it would be the equivalent of a strong man carrying a small stick, the strength output would be small. But if the Gu’s grade was higher than the Gu Masters, than when the Gu Master uses it, it would be like a small child carrying a heavy axe, unable to wield it properly. Trying to forcibly use a Gu beyond a Gu Master's rank would require an extremely high price. Immortal & Mortal Gu After a Gu Master's "Cultivation" reached a profound level, they would understand a principle. A Gu Master using Gu was not simply using the Gu Worms as a tool. But rather, it was a way to understand heaven and earth. Gu Worms were the vessels that carry the law fragments of the Great Dao. Gu Masters use Gu, but the truth is that they use the Great Dao law fragments within the Gu. Gu is the carrier of the fragment, a tool of heaven and earth. When Gu Masters refine Gu, they are fusing laws, and forming laws. Nurturing Gu, using Gu and refining Gu. Gu cultivation is not a small Dao, but a true Great Dao. In cultivating, Gu Masters learn about nature, and learn about heaven and earth. That is why the hope for immortality, and becoming an everlasting existence still remain. Man was the spirit of all living beings, Gu was the essence of heaven and earth, a vessel of the Great Dao. If a mortal "Gu" was said to hold only a tiny fragment of the law of heaven and earth, then an Immortal "Gu" would hold a corner of the Great Dao, an intact piece of the rules of heaven and earth. Because of it, there could only be one Immortal Gu of its kind. Every time an Immortal Gu was born, other Immortal Gu in the surroundings would tremble and respond. The more closely related or conflicting the law inside Gu Worms' bodies are, the stronger the resonance between them, and the greater the extent they would tremble. (Information about Immortal & Mortal Gu from here) Life-Bound Gu There is great significance to the first Gu that a Gu Master refines – It will become their life-bound Gu, interconnecting their lives together. If it dies, the Gu master will suffer a huge blow. Gu have to be fed. A Gu Master refines Gu, uses Gu, and at the same time needs to raise Gu. Refining a Gu is difficult; there is the risk of counterattack. Using a Gu is not easy; one needs a lot of practice. The knowledge of raising a Gu is even more extensive and profound, because there are all kinds of Gu worms and their food are exceedingly strange. Some need to swallow soil, some need starlight, some require tears and some feed on the clouds and air from the nine skies. In theory a Gu Master can refine an unlimited amount of Gu. As long as you can refine it, whether ten, a hundred or a thousand worms is possible. You can refine as many Gu as you wish to. But in reality a Gu Master normally only had 4-5 Gu. The biggest reason is because it is hard to afford. The higher the grade of the worm, the more expensive it would cost to feed and raise. It often gave a Gu Master too many difficulties to cope with, making them have unceasing headaches over it. Another reason was – unable to use. The amount of primeval essence in the aperture is limited. Once consumed, the Gu could not be used until the essence is replenished. Therefore, Gu Masters only refine and keep a select few Gu of their respective rank. Gu Insects lists of Gu World List of Legendary Gu from Human Ancestor Biography List of Gu Insect So many Gu's, so had to collapse the information DISCLAIMER There are a lot more Gu than stated here, but those don't have any given names. The amount of Gu's that don't have a name rivals and surpasses that of those that do have names. Category:Cultivation Category:Gu Master Category:Gu Immortal Category:Gu World